


Once Upon A Dream

by lyricalj15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Absolutely mad, Alternate Universe Sleeping Beauty, Angst, As in mental, Crazy Eleanor, Ditsy Liam, Eleanor is a Queen, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, Everyone is mad in this fic, Fairies, Fluff, Harry is Sleeping Beauty, Innocent Harry, Liam is Prince Phillip, Louis Tomlinson is Maleficent, M/M, Niall is Niall, Romance, This story might have too much of a plot, Vain Zayn, Zayn is a bird, evil louis, it's beautiful really, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalj15/pseuds/lyricalj15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis fell in love with the wrong person, Harry's too trusting, Zayn's a beautiful bird, Liam's desperate for true love, Eleanor's kind of crazy, and Niall's just tired of all the bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

There were once two kingdoms in a far away land- both upheld in grace and beauty, both looked after and tended to by their people. It was, for a brief period of time, thought that the unification of the two could be breached- either by banding together against an evil villain, or through the act of chivalry from both lands. 

However, the idea was soon deemed implausible when in the east a young king rose with hatred for those that presided in the kingdom adjacent to him. Yes, hatred for the mystical beings that lived in the enchanted forest known as The Moors, where fairies and elves and all sorts of creatures lived in harmony and peace. His hatred for the unknown spawned nightmares of a revolution from his people siding with the fair folk and using their powers to overthrow the monarchy- so he banned everyone in all of the land from the magical forest, and insisted that their punishment be death if anyone disobeyed the law. 

And as the years came to pass, the king aged, and stories of The Moors and its mythical creatures became just that- stories, fairy tales turned into nightmares by cunning children, until eventually The Moors were thought of to be an untouchable place where nothing but evil lived, and that the king had committed a unanimous act of chivalry by protecting them from the evil beings. With the kings death, his lineage of hatred for the fairies continued and was passed down to each of the thrones new heirs and servants.

That is, until the day a princess was born. 

Yes, a princess bearing the beautiful name of Eleanor- who would prove to grow in grace and beauty, was the only girl out of five brothers, who all seemed more eligible to gain the throne than she. And though Eleanor was lovely and kind, perhaps her downfall would be her longing for the crown that sat atop her father's head, to be more than just a princess forgotten in the backdrop as she always had been for the majority of her life. She'd believed that once she gained the crown, she would finally earn the love that she had been deprived of from her family, as rigid competition had set them apart.

But what she had failed to realize was that she'd already had that, you see. In a friend she had met from the depths of the forbidden forest that lay on the outskirts of her fathers kingdom. A friend who was not human, but who had shown her a kindness that no human had ever shown her before, and whom had made the mistake of giving the young human girl everything he had once known.

She had found a friend in a young fairy boy, once known as Louis Tomlinson, whose innocence she had stolen by taking the one thing that was precious to all fairies-

His heart.


	2. Chapter 1

"Pssst- Louis!"

 

"Mm.."

 

"Louis!"

 

"Mhh..."

 

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON!" Eleanor yelled, taking a fallen limb that had fallen next to the tree and banging it against the hollowed wood, creating a loud bang that made birds scatter in fear. 

 

"Ahhh!" Louis screamed, startled, and fell off of the tree branch he had sprawled out on the night before. His bright blue eyes fluttered open- and for a moment, he was blinded by the bright morning sun, confused and disoriented. But a young brown headed girl with a dimpled smile and long curly hair slowly came into view as she loomed over him and blocked out the morning sun, and he felt a twinge in his heart at the sight of the beautiful girl.

 

"Morning!" She yelled, her voice teemed with laughter. Louis chuckled, bringing his hands behind his head and ignoring the branches poking into his wings.

 

"Morning, you twat. Ya' know if you keep waking me up from my beauty sleep I'll never become beautiful," he teased, waggling his eyebrows at the human girl. Eleanor rolled her eyes, giggling fondly as she offered Louis a hand which he gracefully took.

 

"Oh please- an ugly fairy like you doesn't even have a chance, honestly."

 

Louis scoffed, pulling his hands away from hers and wiping them on his trousers.

 

"I'll have you know I am the prettiest fairy in all the land."

 

"Whatever you say," Eleanor cat called, winking cheekily before running off. Louis grinned.

 

"I'll get you for that, human girl!"

 

"Catch me if you can fairy boy!" 

 

A few hours later, after Louis had grown tired of flying around, he was still adjusting to his wings- they were twice his size after all, they had both retired to a lake, propped lazily against a tree where the sunlight danced between gaps that the leaves had left. In the distance, a faint siren song could be heard in between the loud plops of rocks that Louis tossed into the lake without rhythm, while Eleanor picked petals off of a flower carelessly.

 

She took in the peaceful scenery around her, smiling at the lack of obvious tension that seemed to be almost omnipresent back in her life at the castle. She had never felt so at ease before, for being a princess looked all fun and games to the curious outsider, but it was anything but. If she'd had the choice she would shirk everything that came with the title easily and without regret. All of the lessons, the training, the parties, the ballgowns- everything, she'd give up everything to just stay in this moment forever, to stay in the moors with Louis, her one and only friend, forever. Only, it wasn't that easy, and forever was something that was never guaranteed. 

 

She sighed softly, propping her chin in her hand and turning toward Louis, whose attention was evidently elsewhere. She couldn't help but notice how handsome the boy her age looked- he was far more handsome than any other boy she'd ever met. His pixie like features created an ethereal beauty about him that was equally enticing to her as it was frustrating, for she was tired of getting scolded for daydreaming about him during lessons. His brown hair was fringy and-yes- soft, for she'd spent many a time running her hands through it when they had been younger (a few months ago, at least). His blue eyes were lively and one of the kindest features she had ever known, they reminded her of a warm brook or a pleasant stream that cooled you off on a hot summers day. And his quaint mouth was drawn tightly into a small smile, a smile that she'd been blessed to know since the day he had found her crying when she was only six years old, stumbling about the outskirts of the woods with a bloodied knee after a fight she'd gotten into with one of her brothers. He had shown her nothing but kindness as he had healed it with his fairy magic and flown her back to the castle secretly, risking death simply for her safety. 

 

Everything about Louis, Eleanor began to realize, was kind and warm. The fairy was clearly nothing like the legends and fairy tales had claimed. 

 

"Hellllooooo, anyone in there?" Louis laughed, knocking his fist gently against the human girl's head. Eleanor blinked, cheeks flushed at the tender gesture, and laughed a bit uneasily. She stuck her tongue out at him, watching with glee as his blue orbs twinkled with mischief. 

 

"Yes, silly, I was just...um...thinking." 

 

"Thinking?" 

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well don't do much of that, now, wouldn't want to wear down the small brain you already have. After all aren't you supposed to be just a pretty face, princess?" He teased, fluttering his wings and waggling his eyebrows for emphasis. Eleanor shoved his shoulders fondly, rolling her eyes at the pretty boy and trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as his laughter seeped around the space, creating more warmth in its wake than the sun itself. 

 

"What are you thinking so hard about?" He questioned a few minutes later, after a brief silence had ensnared both of them in deep thought. Eleanor sighed again, wondering if she should tell him about all of the problems that had been arising in the kingdom with her fathers recent sickness, wondering if she should tell him her fears of never gaining the throne and being kicked out and left to die once one of her brothers had gained the crown. 

 

But with one quick glance at Louis' attentive, naive face, she realized she could never share such a hardship with a boy who radiated innocence and purity. The fairy boy whom she had become close friends with was blissfully happy in this beautiful land- and she didn't want to bring him down with what was going on in her life. This was their happy place, together. And this was where they would always remain happy. 

 

She smiled, crossing her legs and turning towards him as an idea came to her.

 

"I was thinking of a name for you." She stated matter of factly, eyes gleaming triumphantly at the thought.

 

Louis eyebrows rose at that. Scratching the back of his head unsurely, he turned towards her as well, crossing his dainty legs at the ankles.

 

"A name?" He questioned. 

 

"Yes, a name, don't you listen?" She patronized, smile growing wider. 

 

He sucked in a breath at the sight of her dimples, the dimpled smile that she had assured time and time again was just for him, and felt a warm tingly feeling in the pit of his gut. He cleared his throat, casting his eyes downward as he suddenly became interested in the grass his hands were deftly picking at.

 

"What's wrong with the one I've already got? Does it not meet your standards, princess?" He teased, throwing some grass her way with a vain hope that he could shake himself out of whatever spell he was under, out of whatever strange feelings he was having for his one and only friend. She gasped in surprise, laughing a little, before throwing much more than just grass back at him as he raised his hands in faux surrender. She harrumphed, standing up and dusting herself off before placing her hands on her hips. 

 

"No, it doesn't! You're a fairy after all...and aren't fairies supposed to have...I don't know, magnificent names?" She said slowly, before her eyes widened in surprise. She clapped her hands together gleefully with a squeal, jumping up and down. Louis stared at her unsurely, eyebrow poised near the top of his forehead. 

 

"Am I missing something?" He questioned. 

 

"No- I mean, yes! I mean- don't you see?! Magnificent! It's absolutely perfect!" She cried, bounding forwards and landing in front him on her knees. He was vaguely aware of the few inches of space that was left between their faces but he blotted that out as her words registered in his mind. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

 

"Ew, no, that would be the worst name ever Eleanor, honestly," He breathed, shaking his head. Eleanor sighed, tossing her hair behind her back and crossing her arms. 

 

"What's wrong with it?"

 

"It's just- no. It's an awful name. There doesn't have to be anything wrong with it." He smirked, leaning away from her so he could think for a second. His smirk faltered as he began to wonder when he actually did start having to lean back or distance himself away from Eleanor just so he could think. Certainly that wasn't normal, right? It wasn't normal to want to be so close to someone to not think. That was madness in it's purest form...wasn't it?

 

Eleanor, unaware of her friends pursed lips and internal struggle, furrowed her eyebrows as she thought long and hard of a name that would suit Louis. She had become interested and wanted it to be her to name the fairy boy, not anyone else. She felt that if she could pick a name suitable enough, it would prove to be a testament of their friendship, that it would prove that they'd always remain close no matter what. 

 

Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. She gasped, grasping Louis' arm tightly. He eyed her warily as he fought against the urge to lean into the touch that left warmth in its presence.  
"I've got it!" She said.

 

He smiled uneasily. "I'm sure you do." 

 

"I learned this word from my tutor the other day, he said it meant something close to naughty or mischievous, which is certainly you," She breathed, green eyes meeting blue in a whirlwind of colors that threatened to send this friendship off of the precipice of a cliff into something else entirely, as both leaned in closer almost sub consciously. 

 

Speaking softly, he whispered, "What is it?" 

 

Eleanor grinned bashfully, leaning towards the boy and cupping her fingers around his ear as she whispered it hesitantly- as if it were an important secret shared between the two. His eyes widened in surprise at the sound of it ringing in his ears, but he realized he liked it quite a lot- whether it be because of the way her voice sounded when she whispered it or because of the fact that the word truly sounded beautiful. It sounded important and graceful and powerful. It sounded like everything Louis longed to be and more. 

 

When Eleanor pulled away, she couldn't quite read the fairy boys closed off features. Thinking she'd chosen a stupid name, she went to lean back when a tanned hand suddenly clasped her own ivory one, eliciting a sound of surprise from her lips. She looked up at him unsurely, and she saw something that truly had taken her breath away. For the first time since she'd known him Louis was smiling a full toothy grin, with beautiful ivory teeth that gleamed and small crevices at the edge of his smile that made his eyes crinkle up as well, his blue eyes twinkling. 

 

"Maleficent," He breathed, trying it out on his own tongue. A wind rustled the trees overhead and the sirens in the distance stopped singing their song. His grin grew even wider, to the point where it almost hurt. 

 

"I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY glad to get this story out of my head and started. Inspired by the movie Maleficent and Sleeping Beauty, I hope you like it! and you should listen to Once Upon A Dream by Lana Del Ray. it's lovely.


End file.
